


I love you for who you are baby

by ButtRer_110



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtRer_110/pseuds/ButtRer_110
Summary: N/n = nickname
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 1





	I love you for who you are baby

**Author's Note:**

> N/n = nickname

-trans suga female to male he/they during their second year of high school

Ever since you were little you’ve always been beside Daichi you two were stuck together like glue, and by that, it’s more like you were always stuck to him. You two never left each other sides and you both had established that you two had only saw each other as brother and sister nothing more nothing less. when you two got into high school each of you got busy due to the school work and after school activities meaning you two didn’t really spend much time together and the only time was when you would sometimes walk home together but that wasn’t really many. You knew Daichi was in the volleyball club and you’ve always wanted to see him play but never had the time to, and you’ve always admired him for working so hard and being determined. One day you showed up at the gym without telling Daichi and boy was his face surprised.

“Chi-kun?” You said when you opened up the doors to the gym , seeing the other members of the club either run around picking up the balls or hitting the balls over the net.

“N/n what are you doing here?” Daichi said looking surprised at your appearance. 

“it’s just that I wanted to see you practice chi and I wasn’t busy this week, oh! And also whenever I’m free I’m going to come and see you play okay?, Ah! Well only if you’re comfortable with me here.” You rambled to him.

The conversation between you two kept going, but little did you know someone was looking at you with sparkles in their eyes.

After getting permission from the coach for you to watch them play, and you being you, you had offered to help since you didn’t just wanna sit there and surprisingly the coach had taken up your offer to help distribute the towels and water bottles.  
“Wahhh you’re so cool chi!!” “Ah, thanks but it’s that big of a deal though.” “Chi just take the compliment already, and while you’re at it introduce me to your teammates!!”  
Daichi chuckles and ruffles your hair making you huff and mumble something about him always messing up your hair by doing that. One by one Daichi makes everyone introduce themselves but one person caught your eye,  
“Ahhh so that’s your name!” “Eh?” “You’re so cool the way you set the ball!” The silver haired figure face flushes with red “a-ah thanks” “um I know we might not me on close friends terms but can I call you ko-kun, it just sound really cute and it fits you so well to me!ah! B-but only if you’re comfortable of course!” “Um yeah you can call me ko-kun I don’t mind it at all and if so can I call you n/n?” “Yes yes yes!!! Of course!!”. The conversation you two had continues when the end of practice is over and the other members of the team are giggling and gossiping about you two  
“Hey Noya do you think suga-senpai is whipped for y/n.”(Tanaka)  
“Of course they are have your seen how happy suga-Senpai has been each time y/n has watched us practice.” (noya)  
“Hey Daichi-San what do you think about them two being close or maybe even dating” (noya)  
“I actually don’t mind, out of all the people y/n has wanted to date suga is possibly the best person she could go out with, I mean I trust suga with them and I think they can be really good for eachother.” Daichi said softly smiling at the two in front of them.

A couple of months later and it’s nearing the end of your second year. 

“Hey n/n can you meet me near the back of the school I have to ask you something.” (Suga) “oh yeah of course ko!” You smiled at suga and waved goodbye and walked to your next class. Oh the things you do to them, the way you make their face flush red, they way you make their heart beat faster each time you’re near, they way they love your presence around them.(After school)  
“Hey ko, what didja’ wanna talk about?” You look up a suga tilting your head making suga’s heart do a little flip “um F/n L/n you make me so happy and I enjoy your company and what I mean by this is that I like you!” Suga bowed down reaching out to give you a white envelope with a heart sticker closing the envelope. Cheeks flushed by the confession, but you start smiling and tearing up, you take the envelope into your hands and cup sugas face, the warmness of their face radiating off into your hands and kiss their lips. Suga is surprised by the sudden kiss but starts kissing you back pulling your body closer to them and putting their hand behind your neck deepening the kiss

3/4ths into their third year and you switched to being a manger along with kiyoko.  
You and Suga are cuddling on your bed together watching you twos favourite movie when all of a sudden suga asks you a question. (Suga is laying on your chest in this situation arms around your waist) “cupcake do you know I’m trans?” You pause the movie and  
Look down at suga smiling. “Koushi baby I don’t care what you identify as ,I love you for being you, you are so valid, I love you so much never forget that ko.” “Oh my gosh I love you so much cupcake.” Suga got up from your chest and kissed you. They then broke the kiss leaning their forehead onto yours and that’s when you noticed they were crying.  
“Suga sweetheart why are you crying” you cup their face in concern wiping away the tears “ahhh no it’s just that I’m so thankful that accept me for who I am, oh my gosh you’re too good for me I love you so much aaaaa.” Suga smiles leaning into your touch then burying their face into your neck “I love you too ko wanna take a nap and cuddle?” You say running your fingers through their hair. “Mmmm” Suga hums pulling you closer


End file.
